


무너짐 담장

by ImSijik



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 10:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik
Summary: 천국의 전쟁이 끝나고 100년 뒤, 천국으로 돌아온 미카엘을 가브리엘이 반겨줍니다.





	무너짐 담장

**Author's Note:**

> 바알은 베엘제붑의 천사시절 이름입니다.

천사들은 인간의 눈으로 볼 수 없는 것들을 볼 수 있다. 단적으로 감정이 그렇다. 천사들에게 감정은 느끼는 것이 아닌 보는 것이었다. 그렇다고 해서 그걸 단어로 본다는 건 아니고 말 그대로 특정한 형태로 볼 수 있었다. 그러니 인간 작가 중 한 명이 말 한 ‘질투는 초록 눈을 가진 괴물’이라는 게 완전히 틀린 말은 아니라는 것이다(물론 질투는 초록 눈을 가진 괴물이 아니다). 그저 마녀들이 인간들의 오라를 보듯, 천사들은 형언 할 수 없는 형태로써 감정을 볼 수 있다는 소리다.

소수의 인간들은 이 사실을 알고 꽤나 감명을 받았다.

‘상대의 감정을 볼 수 있다니! 그렇다면 상처 주지 않고 오해하지 않으며 완벽한 관계를 이어갈 수 있을 텐데!’

안타깝게도 그건 오직 인간만이 할 수 있는 생각이었다. 천사들의 눈에 상대의 감정이 보인다고 해서 그게 무슨 쓸모가 있겠는가. 그들은 감정을 볼 뿐, 감정을 이해하지 못 하는 존재들이었다. 눈앞에 ‘접근금지’라고 적힌 벽이 있다면 인간들은 ‘이 벽 너머에 뭔가 위험한 게 있나 보군’ 이라거나 ‘벽 너머에 뭐가 있길래 못 들어가게 하지? 궁금한 걸. 들어가 보자!’라는 생각을 할 것이다. 하지만 천사는 아니다. 그건 그저 ‘접근금지’ 팻말이 붙은 벽일 뿐이다. 애초에 그들은 ‘접근금지’가 뭘 의미하는지 모른다. 벽에 접근하지 말라는 건지, 벽 너머로 접근하지 말라는 건지 전혀 알지 못한다. 때문에 천사들은 인간들보다도 제대로 된 관계를 맺지 못 한다. 차라리 감정을 느끼고 통찰력으로 상대의 작은 행동이나 표정을 읽는 인간들이 이 점에 있어서는 천사들보다 나은 존재였다.

몇몇 천사들은 자신들에게 감정이 있다는 사실조차 모른다. 가끔 안에서 무언가 설명하기 어려운 기운들이 올라온다는 건 알지만, 그게 감정이라는 것까진 알지 못했다. 천사에게 중요한 건 오직 전능자를 향한 복종뿐이었기에 어떤 의미에서 이런 무지는 제법 합리적으로 보였다. ‘천사는 탄생한 그 순간부터 오로지 전능자를 위해서만 존재하고, 오직 전능자에게 복종하는 것 외에는 관계 맺을 필요가 없다’고 신입천사 오리엔테이션 안내지침서에 적혀있다는 것만 봐도 천사들에게 감정이 얼마나 무용지물인지 알 수 있다. 그런 점에서 어쩌면 천사는 완벽한 존재일지도 모른다. 누군가와 관계 맺을 필요도, 상처 받을 일도 없다는 건 지구의 인간들 중 몇몇이 가장 바라는 것이었다. 그러나 천사들 중에도 다른 존재와 관계 맺길 바라고, 관계에 대해 고민하는 이들이 있었다. 그리고 그런 천사들 대부분은 지금 지옥에 있다.

이처럼 감정을 보기만 할 뿐 느끼지도 이해하지도 못 하는 천사들은 특정한 물체(가브리엘은 아직도 왜 물체마다 각기 다른 이름이 붙어 있는지 알 수가 없었다. 이를테면 책 같은 것 말이다)에 애착을 가지지도 않았다. 6000년간 매일 안고 자던 담요가 불에 탄다 해도 어떠한 감정도 이해하지 못 하는 게 천사였다.

때문에 가브리엘은 지금 미카엘의 행동이 어떤 이유에서, 관계에서, 감정에서 비롯되었는지 이해하지 못 한 채 그저 동료를 돕는다는 지침서의 강령대로 도와주고 있을 뿐이었다. 미카엘은 ‘그 전쟁’ 이후로도 한참을 무저갱 주변에서 머물러야 했다. 가브리엘이 기억하기로 대충 한 세기쯤 있었을 것이다. 자신들의 패배를 인정하지 못 하고 어떻게든 무저갱 밖으로 나오려는 악마들을 창으로 찔러 떨어트리는 게 지난 한 세기동안 미카엘에게 내려진 임무였다. 그 뒤로는 천국과 지옥을 막는 벽이 전능자에 의해 만들어졌고(혹시나 아직 미숙한 천사들이 실수로 타락할 것을 염려한 전능자의 배려였다), 미카엘은 천국으로 돌아올 수 있었다.

한 세기만에 만난 미카엘은 영광의 금빛 상처 몇 개를 제외하면 그대로였다. 적어도 가브리엘은 그렇게 생각했다. 가브리엘은 미카엘에게 지난 한 세기동안 있던 시시콜콜한 이야기를 늘어놓았다. 우리엘이 태양을 끌게 된 이야기, 산달폰이라는 새로운 천사가 태어났는데 대머리라는 것(천사 입장에서 대머리는 정말 이상한 것이었다), 전능자가 지구라는 걸 만들었는데 그 중 바다라는 걸 자신이 꾸몄다는 자랑 등등. 거의 일주일 가까이 쉬지 않고 떠들었다. 미카엘은 가브리엘이 하는 모든 이야기를 말없이 들어줬다. 가브리엘은 미카엘의 그런 점을 매우 좋아했다. 다른 천사들은 가브리엘의 말이 조금만 길어져도 흥미를 잃었지만, 미카엘은 그렇지 않았다. 사실 미카엘은 대부분의 것들에 흥미가 없었다. 그렇기에 가브리엘이 무슨 말을 하건 흥미를 잃는 것 자체가 불가능했다. 하지만 그게 가브리엘에게 뭐 그리 중요하겠는가. 어쨌거나 가브리엘에게 미카엘이 가장 좋은 친구라는 사실에는 변함이 없을 텐데 말이다.

가브리엘이 긴 잡담을 끝내고 미카엘에게 앞으로 뭘 하겠냐고 물었을 때, 미카엘은 정원에 가고 싶다고 했다.

‘정원? 미카엘에게 정원이 있던가?’ 가브리엘은 생각했다. 미카엘은 전능자의 검이지 전능자의 정원사가 아니었다. 그런 미카엘에게 정원이 있을 리도, 필요할 리도 없을 텐데 왜 정원에 가고 싶다는 건지 가브리엘은 도통 이해가 안 됐지만, 한 세기만에 만난 친구와 떨어지고 싶지 않았기에 가브리엘은 미카엘을 따라 가기로 했다.

미카엘이 걸음을 멈춘 곳은 정원이라고 부르기에는 매우 형편없었다. 폐허라고 부르는 게 더 맞았다. 풀 한 포기 없이 모든 곳이 불 타 있었으며, 담장들은 무너져 멋대로 나뒹굴고 있었다. 가브리엘은 혹시나 이 곳이 미카엘의 비밀정원일지도 모른다고 생각했다. 전쟁 후 한 세기동안 방치 된 통에 이렇게 엉망이 된 것이라고 말이다. 미카엘이 알려줬다면 가브리엘이 정성껏 돌봤을 텐데. 하지만 무너진 담장 아래 깔린 팻말을 보고 가브리엘은 숨을 멈췄다. 팻말에는 더 이상 불릴 수 없는 이름이 적혀 있었다.

_** “바알.”**_ 그 말을 내뱉고 가브리엘은 손으로 제 입을 막았다.

이제 그 이름은 천국에서 금기였으며, 모든 기록에서 사라졌다. 바알이었던 존재도 이제는 스스로를 바알이라고 부르지 않았다. 가브리엘은 미카엘이 자신의 적이 남긴 흔적을 천국에서 완전히 소멸시키기 위해 온 건지 궁금해졌다.

‘미카엘은 전능자의 검이자 천사군단의 장군이니까 분명 그럴 거야.’ 하지만 가브리엘의 예상과 달리 미카엘은 무너진 담장의 벽돌들을 한 곳에 모으더니 그 벽돌들을 다시 쌓기 시작했다. 가브리엘은 왜 담장을 쌓는지 묻고 싶었지만 묻지 않았다. 앞서 말했듯이 천사는 감정을 볼 수 있었다. 물론 이해하지는 못 했지만, 지금 가브리엘 눈앞에 보이는 미카엘의 감정은 아주 거대한 벽의 형태였기에 가브리엘은 적어도 자신이 ‘담장을 쌓는 이유’ 를 물어보면 미카엘이 대답하지 않으리라는 것 정도는 알 수 있었다. 대신 가브리엘은 미카엘의 옆에 앉아 벽돌을 건네며 다른 질문을 던졌다.

“왜 기적을 쓰지 않지? 기적을 쓰면 이런 벽은, 아니, 담장은 금방 돌아올 텐데. 혹시 지쳤나? 지쳤으면 내가 대신 해주겠네. 꽃을 보고 싶다면 그렇게 해주지.”

“아니.” 미카엘은 고개를 가로저었다. “때로는 기적으로도 돌이킬 수 없는 게 있어. 지금 내가 하는 게 바로 그런 거야.”

“담장을 쌓는 건 아주 쉬운 건데.”

그 말을 들었을 때, 미카엘은 가브리엘을 향해 환한 미소를 지어주었다. 천사는 미소를 짓는 것 외에는 감정을 드러내는 법을 몰랐다. 감정을 눈으로 볼 수 있으니, 감정을 표현할 방법이 없는 건 당연한 것이겠지만 그건 전능자의 완벽한 착오였다. 왜냐하면 미카엘의 감정이 벽을 만들고 있다는 걸 알면서도, 가브리엘은 미카엘의 환한 미소에 제 친구가 기쁘다고 판단했기 때문이다. 그 날 하루 종일 두 천사는 담장을 쌓았다. 그 뒤로도 미카엘은 한동안 그 정원에 머물며 씨앗을 심고, 물을 주고, 그 땅에 생명이 솟아나는데 필요한 모든 것을 했다. 그럼에도 불구하고 폐허에는, 아니, 정원에는 풀 한 포기조차 자라지 않았다. 가브리엘은 미카엘의 노력이 헛수고가 된 것이 안쓰러웠다. 그래서 어느 날, 가브리엘은 기적을 행했다. 정원에는 온갖 나무와 꽃들이 무성하게 자랐다. 가브리엘은 미카엘이 기뻐할 거라고 생각했다. 그리고 가브리엘의 생각대로 미카엘은 환하게 웃어줬다. 미카엘의 주변으로 벽이 무너지고 수 천 개의 눈동자에서 눈물이 흘러내리는 게 보였음에도 가브리엘은 미카엘이 드디어 행복해졌다고 생각했다. 진심으로 그렇게 생각했다.


End file.
